For conventional slide members such as bearings to be used under environment of aqueous systems, the working conditions including load and sliding speed are not severe so much. Therefore, even soft materials such as tetrafluoroethylene resins and materials with relatively low heat resistance such as polyacetal resins are satisfactory for such conventional slide members. However, the recent tendency in the art is toward tougher slide members capable of exhibiting excellent abrasion resistance when used under severe working conditions with higher load while being slid at varying high and low sliding speeds, and no satisfactory resin materials that may be molded into such tougher slide members have heretofore been commercialized in the market.